


Turkey

by zaidnovi



Series: Background Music [17]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Crowstiel daughter, Hades (Crowley's dog OC), M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, domestic AU, turkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: "Hey, get a turkey on your way home."





	Turkey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarvingMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/gifts).



_**TURKEY** _

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, get a turkey on your way home.” The message arrives just before lunch without any more explanation on the matter, Castiel had convinced him a few week ago that an organic Turkey was the best for this year Thanksgiving dinner, it was the first time they would have a full house since Michael had finally put away ll his excuses and decided o join them. Gabriel, Balthazar, Sam, Dean, Benny and even Luce had already set aside the date for the dinner. So after watching atom of documentaries on perfect Thanksgiving dinner, Castiel had decided he wanted an organic fresh turkey… Only he had forgotten to mention, and it only had waited to last minute, already at the farm, that the turkey would still be alive and kicking.

 

***

A few weeks before

They stopped at the Farm and River, their little girl, is already too awake and anxious to get off the car, the same thing can be said about Hades whose tail cannot seem to stop tapping the seat. Cas takes care of River’s seat while on the other side of the car he does the same for Hades’s collar and leash. The Farms is vs and an eyeful one look at his husband and he knows Castiel will agree to move here in heartbeat, too far from the city that is the only con, and that is still a pro; maybe one day he thinks and then he corrects himself watching River trying to collect Dandelions, no definitely one day.

He keeps a tight hold on Hades while Cas approach the farmer and asks about prices, River keeps by his side holding one corner of Cas’s jacket, after a few words the man takes them to see the turkeys, Rives is excited, him and Hades not so much, monstrous thing that only seems to want o chase you, Hades gets nervous and beginning to bark, so he motions Cas that he would go back to car dog in toll. Cas smiles and nods and resumes chasing turkey while Rives laughs running after him.

Cas comes back to the car a few minutes later, Rivers is singing old MacDonald while spiking her father’s hair. “We got a turkey” she announces at the sight of Crowley, he cannot help but laugh when she starts making turkey noises.

“We got a turkey” he parrots towards Cas. “How’s that?”

“Well, it cannot get more organic than that...” Cas shrugs letting River fuzz with the seat belt, grinning at Crowley. “We would have him for a few days and can monitor what he eats.”

“For a few days...” Crowley asks frowning “The yard is big enough am sure… But who is gonna” his hand is bout to go for his neck when four blue eyes are suddenly fixed at him; Cas is giving him the sudden _you better be careful of what you are about to say or gesture_ his hands go down instead he quirks his neck to the side in hope that Cas gets the hint. “because am not.”

“Wach you not doing, daddy.” She asks while giggling at Hades attempts to lick her face off.

“Feeding him…” Cas cuts giving the last check on the belt.

“Ooh, I can do sat, right daddy” This time her attention is on Cas.

“Yes love, you can do that.” She smiles back at Crowley as if she has been appointed the biggest job in the world. “I’ll do the rest how hard can it be?” Cas continues closing the door and getting on the passenger seat.

“You know you could have told them you wanted the thing ready for cooking, instead of...” Crowley asks just after checking her attention is elsewhere.

“It didn’t occur to me till now...” Cas huffs out placing his forehead on the window. “This lady on her YouTube channel said to keep feeding them corn so they will be fattier, plus other herbs for flavor, I forgot about the other thing.” He adds gesturing towards River who is busy with a tablet.

“We can always call and tell them we change our mind and we want them to take care of the problem,” Crowley suggests slowing down on a curve, Hades feels it and raises his ears with curiosity.

“Yeah… But she is excited about it… Unless you want to get two.” Crowley says no with a look while Cas reaches for his hand laughing “I’ll figure it out.”

 

***

 

“Hey get a turkey on your way home.” He stares at the message trying hard not to laugh. Cas had gone over his checklist with him last night and that included killing the damn thing, they had even makeshift a stove on top of their fire pit to pluck the bird. Sam and Gabe would come early in the morning to help him with stuff. Everyone else was arriving till next day, he had to do some work ahead but Cas knew he was coming home early to help with River since they three of them would be cooking. Wrestling for a turkey on the supermarket a day before Thanksgiving was not a fun thing to do, he almost lost the bird to a sweet old lady who frowns at him when he stated that that was indeed his car and he had just turn away to look for some white wine. Her frown deepens and mutters something, Crowley decided not to take his hand of the bird, till it was in his car.

A sight awaited him when he arrived home, River was sitting on the front porch clinging on to the damn turkey, alive damn turkey. She lets go only to run to his arms tears on eyes. “Daddy, Dada, and uncle Gabe wants to kill Andrew!”

Cas appears on the door to help him with the grocery bags. “Don’t say it please.” He gives Crowley a kiss while River frowns at him.

“tell him he is being bad daddy...” She whispers in Crowley’s ear.

“Bad Dada!” he says smiling, nodding hello to Sam and Gabe that had just come out.

“Your child can be so stubborn...” Gabe laughs while River blows a raspberry at him. “Little blue eye devil wouldn’t leave the house… Not even for ice cream.”

“I wonder who she got it from.” He points to Cas who squints at him.

“Well know we are behind since we have to defrost this thing first,” Sam adds from the kitchen.

“You guys go ahead, we will be outside playing with Andrew.” He pats his leg to signal Hades.”

“Is that his brother,” River asks while grabbing a cooking from Cas hand. Panic is the only motion on all four men.

“Come again, love?” Crowley asks tentatively.

“Uncle Gabe said you gonna get another turkey, is that brother.” Cas doesn’t know what to say Gabe is too busy drinking water and Sam has stopped cutting the body bag.

“No love, that’s a chicken.” Blue eyes are fixed on him, while Cas is holding his breath.

“Big…” She only says taking a bite of cookie and running out followed by Hades. Everyone in the room released a breath they were holding

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you.


End file.
